Two Quotes and a Dream
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: A story about a dream Chad had and how that led him to do something good. Dedicated to everyone out there affected by the 9/11 attacks in New York City.


_New York, such a busy place!_

_I watched as Sonny and two others, Amanda and Caden looked around as well._

_Today was the day we would finally get to meet the owner of the channel that played our shows._

_September 11, 2001._

_We started our early morning tour walking through our hotel and into a limo._

_We went past lots of places!_

_Times square._

_The Empire State Building._

_Rockefeller Center. _

_Then our destination._

_It was a nice day, and we all began walking into the World Trade Center._

_South building, I think it was._

_So huge, so interesting!_

_And very, very tall._

_I think everyone noticed this as we walked inside._

_I stood in the entryway as our boss checked in with a receptionist._

_I took my girlfriend's hand._

_She did the same with me._

"_Everyone in the elevators!" Mr. Condor barked at us._

_He's a scary man._

_Sonny, my girlfriend, looked at me._

"_It's a pretty interesting place, isn't it?" She asked me._

_Yes, it's very nice._

_We stopped on the 88__th__ floor._

_All of us looked out at the city from that floor._

_The people looked so small!_

_Like ants, and we were the giants._

"_Let's go, we don't have all day!" Mr. Condor told us, leading us through a maze of cubicles._

_In the back, there was a huge office._

_An office of the station's president, Mr. Alexander Conhagen, C.E.O._

"_Everyone, take a seat." The man said._

_He looked to be old, but not too old._

_While he was strict, he was less scary than Mr. Condor._

_I think everyone was relieved by this._

"_Now, what I invited you here to talk about." He started._

"_You are the people that our viewers love most."_

_Of course I was._

_And it's not surprise Sonny was too, she's just so loveable!_

"_We'd like to do a little reality show type thing on you all. So our viewers can see what it's like to be you."_

_This is one of the best days of my life!_

"_How does that sound?"_

_We looked around at each other before nodding. "Great!"_

_He smiled. "Well then…"_

_Suddenly, I heard a crash. Glass flew, and everything begin to fall._

_I took a look around as my life flashed before my eyes._

_The good moments._

_The bad moments._

_Everything._

_When I got onto The Goody Gang._

_The time I broke my leg._

_When the Goody Gang ended, and how sad I was._

_When my dad died._

_The times I felt like it was the end of the world._

_When I got the call I could be on Mackenzie Falls._

_When it started, and I made so many friends._

_Being famous._

_When I first met Sonny._

_The moment I got together with Sonny, and the awkwardness of it._

_Our first kiss._

_The break up that broke my heart for the first time._

_And when we got back together._

_Having best friends,_

_And enemies too._

_What had just happened,_

_And what was happening right now._

_What was happening?_

"_Will we make it?" My girlfriend asked, fear in her voice._

_I didn't know._

_But with the crash of the roof, that uncertainty ended._

_And it all went black._

_The last thing I heard,_

_The sound of dreams being crushed._

I awoke quickly, my palms sweating and my eyes watering. What kind of a dream was that? That wouldn't normally happen. The dream then stuck in my head in a rather unsettling way.

So vibrant.

So… wow.

I can't believe it didn't actually happen. I could have sworn it did. I could have thought about it more, but now, sleep was beckoning me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I walked in that Sunday morning wearing all black but a blue tie. I found my way over to my crewmates, whom I said hello to, then walked over to Sonny. She wore all black like me, but had a bright yellow necklace around her neck. Neither of us made eye contact, but my hand still found its way to hers. She squeezed it, turning to me.

"Do you have anything?" She asked, whispering.

"If by anything you mean the quotes, yes." I told her, looking at my watch. 8:44. It would start any time now. As if on cue, Mr. Condor stood up on the podium to speak. He looked less stern than he normally would.

I watched as he signaled the cameras to turn on and cleared his throat before starting. "Good morning to all on this sunny Sunday." He said warmly. I didn't think Mr. Condor could sound so… calm. "And welcome to our memoriam for those affected by the terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001. We will start off with a moment of silence for the first attack launched on the tower."

For a minute, all I heard was the rustling of the leaves through the open windows, the almost silent whirring of the cameras, and my own breathing. It was almost refreshing to hear such quiet.

Soon enough, it ended. "And now we will begin to read the quotes." Let me explain this. Two or three people from each cast needed to read a quote or two that reminded them or was about 9/11. I had signed up, (AKA was forced to by Sonny) and I was glad I did. I guess. I liked the quotes I had picked out, these were all so sad.

I really wasn't paying attention until Sonny went and read hers. Pulling out a piece of paper, she brushed some hair out of her face and began to read. "Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. From the TV show, The Wonder Years." She said, folding up her paper again and walking off.

Soon enough, it was my turn. I found myself walking up, fixing my tie, then speaking. "I have two quotes today." I told the crowd, then began speaking. "Come see, high in the heavens, a new star shining bright. Out of the darkness comes light. From 'Dreams are More Precious' by Enya."

There was a moment of silence while I grabbed my next piece of paper from my pocket, then my voice once more. "Oh, simply coming to grips with it with all my strength, simply breathing in these uneasy feelings, only the rain knows. Rie Fu." Then I walked off the stage.

"I liked your quotes." Sonny whispered in my ear. I really enjoyed when she did that.

"Thanks." I told her.

She just shook her head. "How did you come up with them? It's not you at all. Actually, it sounds a bit like your little sister." She quietly teased, but still seemed interested.

"It was a dream. Two quotes and a dream."

** This is my story for any of those affected by the 9/11 terrorist attacks in New York City. I'm not sure how I like it, I feel the quotes were weird and awkward, but I wanted to fit them in here. While writing this, I listened to Dreams Are More Precious by Enya and Anata Ga koko Ni Iru Riyuu by Rie Fu. They're both great songs, (one is Japanese) and I feel that they have to do with the story. And yes, it's a bit late, but I wanted to make it good. **

** On the bright side, it's my account's birthday tomorrow! Happy birthday to it! I can't believe it has been a year. I've been writing for a year. Wow!**

** Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was an average teenage girl who wrote on Fanfiction dot net. Do you think she owned any of the two songs she mentioned or a Disney TV show? The city of New York City? She proceeded to laugh and wonder who would think that. The end. Don't you just love my story? **

** Please review!**


End file.
